


I love you, Bitch!

by Jmoney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmoney/pseuds/Jmoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started quite randomly really. Harry's always been known to compliment Louis, but it's turned into full on praise. And not that Louis minded it, but the way Harry went about his praising was just downright weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, I wrote this for pure entertainment.

It started quite randomly really. Harry's always been known to compliment Louis, but it's turned into full on praise. And not that Louis minded it, but the way Harry went about his praising was just downright weird. It all began the night they performed on the X factor finale. They've just gotten off stage buzzing from having performed with Ronnie wood. Harry was screaming "YAS bitch YAS," once they were in their dressing room. Everyone just stared at him with bewilderment. Then he pointed at Louis and had a guitar. Speaking of which, where the hell did he get this guitar it literally popped out of nowhere. Anyways Harry points at Louis then strums his guitar singing, "I love you bitch, I ain't ever gonna stop loving you bitch." To say Louis was confused would be an understatement. And Harry's just charging at him and gives him a big smooch and just sashays out of the room. Everyone gives Louis questioning looks and he just shrugs. 

Harry's behavior doesn't stop there though, in fact it gets even worse. He just continues the week throwing out weird comments at Louis. "Yeah baby throw that ass in a circle on this dick" Harry tells Louis when he steps out from their walk closet in his most tight black jeans. "Um ok," biting his lower lip he nods and summons Louis over. Louis straddles Harry and he begins kissing down his jaw and down to his neck then hovers over Louis ears and whispers, "Your eyebrows are on fleek!" 

Louis pushes him off scrunching his face, "Alright what the fuck is going on with you lately?" 

"What do you mean?"

"You're saying all this random shit it doesn't make any sense." Before Harry can speak his phone goes off and since when did he change his ringtone to Beyoncé's 7/11? 

"Alright bye," Harry tells the person on the other line and it snaps Louis out of his thoughts. "That was Johnny, he wants to hang out and have a few beers" Louis nods his head and gets off Harry, "Alright have fun!" Harry smiles and gives Louis a peck and gets up to leave. Before he does though, he looks back at Louis, "See ya later sexy thang!" Louis stares on until he hears the door slam taking him out of his reverie.

"What the fuck," he grabs his phone dialing it. "Hello," Zayn mutters out. "Zayn did you hide our stash safely?" Louis' voice shakes. "Yeah man it's all there last time I checked, why?" 

"Because Harry is out of his fucking mind right now and I thought that would be the only explanation as to why he's saying all this stupid shit." Zayn's giggling, "Is he still quoting shit from vine?" Louis smacks his hand on his face, "You've got to be kidding me!" Zayn is full on laughing now, "I wish I were man."

After Louis gets off the phone with zayn he devises a plan to put an end to Harry's stupidity. 

The next day Louis is getting out of the bathroom after showering and had only a towel wrapped around his waist and he has water dripping down his abdomen.

"Boy you look like a motha fuckin uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" startled, Louis turns around and seesHarry smiling, "You gonna finish that sentence?" Louis asks. "Nope" and he just skips away as if that wasn’t the weirdest thing he’s said to him. Louis stares after him then grabs his pillow screaming into it. He needed to set his plan in motion much faster because he was going to lose his mind if this were to go on.

It was later that evening they were getting ready for bed Louis was thinking over the plan in his head making sure he had everything he wanted to say in order. "What's on your mind," Harry prodded. "Nothing," Louis responded tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Amber alert somebody's got a missing personality over here!" Harry snickered. "Goodnight Harry." Louis turned away from him annoyed with what he had become. He was going to make this stop if it was the last thing he'd do.

Today was the day that Louis would finally put a stop to all this madness. He was sitting at their dining room table waiting for Harry to arrive home. Harry entered their house singing, "I'm gon ride I'm gon ride on you baby on you baby.” Louis put his face in his hands hoping this was the last he would hear of this. "Harry could you come to the dining room real quick I need to discuss some things with you!" He hollered and Harry came into the room dancing. "What's up," he said as he grinded on Louis' side. "Harry could you please sit down! We need to talk." Harry obliged but not before he gave Louis one last pelvic thrust and then sat down listening attentively.

"I want to break up," Louis stated. Harry's eyes bugged out, "What? Why?" Louis waved his hand, "Well because you've shown me that I'm way too good for you with all your praise. Clearly I'm a ten and you're a barely passable six? I could do better." Harry stood up, "Louis what the fuck? Are you being serious?" Louis sat there quietly. "You're fucking with me aren't you? CRASH THIS SHIT IM READY TO DIE!" Harry said hysterically. "You know what Harry yeah I am! And you wanna know why? Because you're stupid! Stop quoting shit from vine you look like an idiot! Just please put me out of this misery. I'm not going to break up with you, but if you don't stop I might kill you!" Louis was heaving and Harry gulped, "Oh ok I’ll stop, I didn't know it annoyed you that much I'm sorry." Louis huffed, "It's ok just stick to the cute Harry compliments alright and your dumb jokes, they suit you better." Louis stood up to give Harry a kiss. And after that day not a single vine reference was brought up in their household again and more so for Harry’s benefit at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the vine references, that was not the direction I initially planned to go in.


End file.
